


A New Age

by Serenityrose44



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Kingdom of Hyrule, Post-Ocarina of Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityrose44/pseuds/Serenityrose44
Summary: I'm going to see how this goes here.~~This is the rewrite of A New Age, I never finished the story and I am hoping by rewriting it I can continue past where I left off as I love this story. I'll probably never stop editing this, but this is what I've got now.~~The Hero of Time finally managed to defeat the King of Evil, with the assistance of the princess. However, being unable to seal him within the Sacred Realm, Princess Zelda sent the Hero back in time to before he pulled the Master Sword, to which he soon realizes he is the only one to remember the forgotten timeline, aside from the Sage of Light. Ganondorf still lingers within the Kingdom and Link is determined to do what he can to prevent him from destroying Hyrule once again, until he is forced to leave Hyrule's fate in the young Princess's hands.





	1. A New Beginning

The young girl spun around from the window she was peering through, surprised to see the blonde boy standing behind her, "What? Who? Who are you? How did you get past the guards?" She questioned, cautiously backing up a step, her hand held to her chest.

The boy stared for a moment, surprised but shook it off, "There's no time for that right now, Princess." Link stated, coming up beside her and pointing out the window she was recently spying through. "That man there, Ganondorf, you have to get rid of him. He swears his loyalty to your father, but he lies, he has ill intentions." The two looked to the Gerudo through the window, moving out of view as Ganondorf suddenly turned and glared at the window. "He wants the Triforce that lies in the Sacred Realm."

"How could you possibly know all of that? I know no one in this castle would have told you. Who exactly are you?" She demanded, but as she stared into his blue eyes when he turned back to her, she was taken aback by the many emotions his eyes bore. His eyes showed knowledge far beyond his age, even beyond her understanding. His deep blue eyes held a maturity and emotion that she couldn't find in most adults; they were certainly not the eyes of a simple boy.

"Zelda-- Your Highness, I am aware that my claims make me sound like I am crazy, just appearing in front of you with these claims, however I know you have been having dreams, prophecies more like, and you think this man is involved, which he is, I know. Is that not why you are spying on him now?" He told her, catching her interest, but still she gave him a skeptical look. He then continued, " You yourself have told me these things. You even told me of the power within the sacred realm. I know your lullaby which your attendant, Impa, taught to me before I started my journey in the other time. However, it appears that I am the only one to remember this forgotten time." He glanced through the window, making sure Ganondorf had already walked off before turning back to the princess.

"Ganondorf will be unable to do anything quite yet since I have removed the three spiritual stones from the the Temple, but he still poses a threat here. You need to convince your father to get rid of him, force him back to the Gerudo desert. He can not stay, for the entirety of Hyrule depends on it." He urged her.

She took a few steps back, overwhelmed by this boy standing before her. But before she could say anything she was shoved away from the boy, soon realizing it was Impa who got between her and this strange boy. Though it seemed he had already jumped back from the sheikah.

"Who are you boy and how did you get in here?" The Sheikah asked, keeping Zelda behind her. "How do you know all of this information, your words are suspicious." She said lowly.

Link gave an irritated sigh, running his fingers through his tangled hair. "Alright, fine I'll tell you what you do not remember since you don't believe me." He then continued on to quickly summarize his quest, of Zelda, Impa and the other sages and the war the raged for those seven year while he slept, then he got sent back after they defeated Ganon.

After he finished, Zelda stood just staring at him with a bewildered expression while Impa crossed her arms, pondering over the boy's tale.

"The Hero of Time?" She mused, "I have heard of the legends but always believed them to be just that, legends." Impa leaned down to take a good look into his eyes, holding it for a long moment before pulling back. "Even as impossible as it sounds, I cannot ignore this feeling to trust your word. You also know things that no one else would know."

"I speak the truth, I wouldn't have snuck in here again to warn about Ganondorf if it weren't true." He insisted then swung his head to see Ganondorf once again glaring through the window, directly at him this time, a glare that the young boy partially returned before he stepped away from the window again.

He sighed, turning back to the two. "Whether you believe me or not doesn't change the fact that Ganondorf must be dealt with. He is after the Triforce and will be Hyrule's downfall if you allow him to stay, and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants." He stopped, still seeing the hint of skepticism in their expressions, he then got it, a way that they might be able to believe him. 

"When that man got into the Sacred Realm and touched the triforce within, it broke apart into Courage, Wisdom and Power. Power stayed with Ganondorf while the other two seeked out the two chosen keepers of their respectful pieces." He explained, lifted his left hand to show them the triforce mark on the back of his hand, glowly faintly with a soft golden glow. "I am the keeper of the Triforce of Courage, while you-" He pointed at Zelda's right hand as the triforce of Wisdom now responded to it's other piece and beegun to glow as well. "You are the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom."

The two stared for a moment before turning to the other, beginning to converse in ancient Hylian, which Link had yet to learn completely, so he could only grasp a couple words here and there. Soon they turned back towards him, Impa speaking first.

"The Goddesses do not lie, so we have no reason to doubt you. However, if this alternate timeline happened, why is it that we do not remember any of it?"

Link pondered that question a moment, "Why I am the only one to remember is beyond me." He answered, unsure of why he was the only to remember these events, assuming the the other sages didn't remember either.

Impa mused, rubbing her chin a moment. "Perhaps we can find a way to restore these lost memories to us and the other sages." She thought before stepping away. "Either way, we need to bring this to His Majesty's attention and deal with Ganondorf before he is able to do anything."

"You are well aware that my father doesn't believe in my dreams, he surely will not accept a timeline that has been erased from time." Zelda argued.

"Hopefully having the triforce of Courage will convince him of Ganondorf's threat, and if what he says is true, than this will have to be taken seriously before it's too late." She stopped a moment, thinking before she continued. "We will have to wait until the King has retired for the day to get a chance to speak privately with him."

"When does he finishe for the day?"

"If it is a short day, after supper, if not then it could be later into the night."

Link glanced to the sky then back down, "It isn't even noon yet, I can't stand here and wait all day to talk to him." He thought for a moment before thinking of a way to make it go faster. He turned to Zelda, "You Highness, do you have the Ocarina of Time with you?"

"The royal family heirloom? It is in my bedroom, but why do you need it?" 

"It will make this a lot easier, and faster, for us anyways."

Zelda thought it over for a minute than turned to Impa, "Would you get the Ocarina from my room? I would like for this to go quicker."

Impa nodded, then pulled out a deku nut from her pouch, throwing it to the ground, it bursted with a flash of light.

"I will never get used to those Deku nuts, even with the many times you used them to get away from me." Link muttered, rubbing his eyes then waiting for them to adjust to normal again.

"Perhaps I would apologize if I remembered doing it." The princess shrugged. "On another note, do you truly believe that we might be able to make my father believe in your tale? He never has believed me about anything, especially something as bizarre as this."

Link stared at her for a moment, "I won't mind if he doesn't believe the forgotten timeline, or that I'm the Hero of Time. The only thing I want from this is that you and your father are able to try to stop Ganondorf before he can do what he wants." He admitted, looking over to the garden, "I want to protect you Zelda… You and Hyrule from what happened, not again…" His voice trailed off.

The Princess was surprised to be called by her name, but she did notice that he seemed to drift off into his memories, most likely of the time that she had forgotten. What exactly happened then? He gave them his quick summary of it, but what was missing from his story? What did she do during those 7 years? She knew she wouldn't have any answers right now, she needed to get back these supposed memories if they were actually there.

"Well I'm sure we will stop Ganondorf and prevent Hyrule from becoming.. Whatever it was during your adventure." She assured him, pulling him out of his thoughts, to which he gave her an appreciative smile, though only a small one.

A couple minutes passed before Impa returned, holding the small blue instrument in her hands, "I have brought the Ocarina. What are you planning to accomplish with it?" She asked, handing the blonde boy the precious instrument.

"Obviously I'm going to play a song, I just need to remember the song." He thought for a long moment, putting the song together that he hadn't played in a little while. " Ah, right. Okay, hold onto my shoulders, or else it won't affect you." He instructed, waiting for them to do so before he brought the Ocarina to his lips and played out the song, sounding through the garden until he stopped. It took a moment before time seemed to pass by, and soon the sun had retreated below the horizon, leaving the castle in the quiet of the night.

Zelda and Impa stepped back from him, glancing around at the darkened garden. The Princess turned and looked through the window to find no one except the maids cleaning inside. "It's night now, how did you do it?" She questioned, turning back as he handed her the Ocarina.

"The song I played is called Sun's Song; it speeds up time and makes night into day or day to night. I found the inscription in the royal family's tomb."

"You entered the royal tomb in Kakariko?" Impa interrupted.

"Yes, but that's aside the point." He answered, quickly changing the topic back. "His Majesty should have retired to his chambers by now correct?" Link asked as he stepped down into the grass, turning to face them.

Impa turned her gaze to the sky, sanning it for a moment then nodded, "Yes. We should go, Your Highness." The Sheikah stated, following behind as the Princess stepped in front of the group, heading back into the castle.


	2. Father

As the group made their way through the castle, there were many questionable looks towards the three, mostly directly to the young green clad boy. There were less people going about, but still maids and guards walking the halls.

"Do not mind them, Link. It is simply that they don't see citizens within the castle at these hours, especially walking around with the Princess and her attendant." Impa had told him, though it didn't stop him from feeling slightly uncomfortable from their gazes. The maids just gave confused glances but quickly excused themselves, guards about the same expect a couple seemed like they wanted to take him away.

Eventually they got to where they were headed; the King's chambers. Link grew increasingly nervous as they got to the door, though he grew to be able to steel himself from the war, he still could not help but feel that this might not go well and Hyrule would be doomed once again. He had never met the King, as he was killed in the forgotten timeline before Link could meet him.

Impa knocked, announcing their presence first then waiting for a reply before she reached for the doorknob, pushing open the door as they walked inside. Zelda's father, the King, sat at his desk, reading over the few papers he had stacked on top.

"Father, I have an important matter to discuss with you." Zelda begun, putting on a calm mask as she was taught to do, turning into the princess that everyone knew.

The larger man stared at his papers for a moment more before turning to her, "Princess Zelda, you should be in your room. What is it that you think it is necessary to come to me at this hour?" He asked her, though he continued before she could respond. "If you've come here about your dreams and Ganondorf, I do not wish to speak about the matter any further."

"But Father, this is impor--"

"Enough!" He snapped abruptly, "I do not have time to listen to your drivel. We live in an era of peace, your dreams are just that, dreams, simply your imagination at work." He growled, turning back to his work, waving her a dismissive hand.

Link watched her as she bit her lower lip, glaring at the floor, he assumed she was resisting the urge to argue, but was taken by surprise when the girl snatched his left wrist, dragging him across the room to her father's desk. "It is no longer just about my dreams, I know of what Ganon will do!" 

The King gave her a incredulous look, "You are a child, you would know-"

"No you are the one who is acting like a child!" Zelda retorted, leaving her father in silence while Link just gave a surprised, awkward gasp. "Hyrule will fall into ruin and it'll be because of your ignorance!" She glared, as now the King grew furious.

"What makes you think you can speak to me in this manner?! I am the King of this kingdom, I know what is best for my people!" He exclaimed, standing from his seat. Link flinched at the King's outburst, surprised to see him behave like this. He glanced between the father and daughter, there was certainly something deeper going on between them, and he had no intention of getting further involved in that conflict, surely they could do this without them arguing? Though in his attempt to pull away, he was jerked back forward, Zelda unwilling to let him off that easy.

The Princess glared into her father's eyes, holding firm and not letting him push this aside. "Do you truly think you are doing the best for this Kingdom? Sending them all to their deaths because you refuse to listen!?" She yelled at him, "Or is it because I am the one saying this? Is it because you don't view me as your daughter?" Her voice lowered as her father settled down slightly, "I'm simply a burden to you because you still dwell on the past, with something I had no control over." She sighed, leaving the room in a moment of silence before she continued, "Whether you believe me or not will determine the fate of our Kingdom."

The King finally sat back down in his seat. Link felt uneasy, this was more than just a simple argument over dreams which he felt he has no place in.

"Now will you listen to me?" She asked, her father just staring at her for a few moments before nodding slowly. "Ganondorf is going to take over this kingdom if you allow him to stay any longer. He wants the power of the Triforce in order to rule over the world and he has already begun his plan to do it."

The King sighed, "What makes you believe this? Surely not those silly dreams of yours." He asked, still giving her statements no real thought.

"This boy here knows of what Ganondorf is capable of doing." Zelda gestured towards Link.

"This mare village child?" He huffed, as if mocking Link. "Ganondorf has done nothing that a child would know before the Royal Family. How could he know of anything if he is around the same age as you?"

Zelda frowned at her father's joking attitude towards the two. "This boy is the Hero of Time, he came to me to warn me about Ganondorf. He has been through Ganondorf's rule over Hyrule and has ended it, just as the Goddesses planned."

"This boy? The Hero of Legend? Do not jest about such an honorable person."

"I am not joking Father!" She exclaimed, planting Link's hand on the desk, "Look for yourself." She told, pulling her hand back to reveal the back of his left hand, showing the triforce mark, which courage shone gently, as did her own piece on her hand. "If you refuse to believe at least him, then you would have turned your back on this kingdom and on the Goddesses." She declared, the King staring at the mark, shocked to see the legendary Triforce shine on the back of this boy's hand and with it's other part within his daughter.

"He bears the Triforce of Courage while I hold Wisdom and the third is within the sacred realm. Ganondorf wants Power and he will stop at nothing to get it as he has before. If you still refuse to help us then I'll do something about it myself; I'm sure the ministers believe in me more than you do and will actually do something to protect our kingdom."

"Fine," The King spoke up before she decided to leave. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands and bringing them to his lips, pondering over what to do. "Fine, I can not deny your claims however, we can not do anything with just the word of a child about something that hasn't happened."

"He has already committed crimes against Hyrule and it's people, I'm sure we can at least get him sent back to the desert." Link chimed in, catching the attention of the two royals.

"What has he done that I have not heard of?" Her father inquired.

"He has threatened the three tribes, even brought harm to them."

"Reports haven't been made, how do you know?"

"I dealt with them before I came here, but that isn't what matters here. We need to do something about Ganondorf before he has the chance to do anything more." Link stated.

The King hummed, pondering the boy's statements for a long minute. "I do not doubt the Goddesses. If what you say is true then there will be reports soon from the Zora and the Goron tribes. I will at least call for a meeting and we shall discuss this more tomorrow with the councilmembers, find out what they think of the matter." He stated, putting his hands down on the table. He stared at Link for a few moments, "Tell me child, what is your name?"

Link tensed slightly, pulling his hand free from the Princess's grip. "Thank you, and my name is Link, Your Majesty." He answered, dipping his head.

The King examined him for a moment. "Link you say? Fascinating…" He trailed off, "Well for now Zelda, will you show Link to one of our free rooms? He will need to be here for the meeting tomorrow." He turned his gaze onto the young blonde. "Even with you being the keeper of the triforce of Courage, the council will still doubt you because of your age, so come prepared." He warned him before turning to Impa. "Impa, call for a council meeting tomorrow. Now I need to finish my work." He dismissed them, turning back to his paperwork that lay sprawled on his desk, reorganizing them after unintentionally knocking them about.

The group exited the room, leaving the King to his work. But they walked in silence, which grew more intense as they walked farther.

"So.. Impa, were you the one that put up that soundproof barrier around the room?" Link started, just trying to break the silence.

"Ah, you are good. I am surprised that you noticed, I expected only Zelda to notice." Impa praised, "Yes, I put it up so we wouldn't get interrupted. I knew His Majesty was going to get riled up." She glanced over her shoulder to him. "How did you notice the barrier?"

"I've spent months going through temples, defeating magical monsters and even learning some magic myself. Barriers cause a faint sensation to those who pass through that have experience in magic. Also being that you were the only to touch the door, and that no one came in or attempted to, made it reasonable to say you put up a soundproof barrier." Link explained.

Impa smiled, "Impressive." She stopped at a door, gesturing to it. "This will be where you are staying for now. I will come wake you up tomorrow to get ready for the meeting." 

"Alright, though before that." He turned to Zelda. "I have a question, Your Highness."

"What is it?"

"You don't have to answer, but I was curious as to what happened between your father and you?"

The princess hesitated, averting her gaze from the Hero. Impa glanced to him before returning her gaze onto Zelda as she stood there.

"I apologize I didn't--"

"It's fine." Zelda spoke up quickly, forcing a small smile, returning her gaze on him. "That is a very personal question, maybe if I'd known you longer than a day."

Link took a step back, rubbing his neck, "Oh right, you don't remember the time we spent together."

Zelda watched him a moment, "Well I'm sure we will talk about it later." She told him, with a more genuine smile. "For now, we need sleep. Tomorrow will be quite.. Eventful." She turned, saying her farewells before excusing herself and making her way down the hall with Impa close behind her.

Link watched her until she turned around a corner and out of sight. He took a heavy sigh and turned towards his room, eyeing the door before entering. He forgot that he was the only one to remember, she wouldn't remember the time they spent together..


	3. Meeting

That night was long for the young hero. Never being able to fully fall asleep. He spent those long hours of the night walking around his temporary room, or lying on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. He had finally been able to fall asleep about an hour or so before sunrise, falling asleep sprawled out on the bed. He didn't get much time to enjoy his slumber, as there were loud knocks at the door that pulled him from his dreamless sleep.

"Link, get ready, the meeting will start in half an hour. I'll be waiting out here for you."

He heard the sheikah call from the door. He lay there a few minutes more until she called for him again. Compared to the cold ground he slept on for most of his journey, the bed felt like he slept on a cloud. Groaning, he forced himself out of the comfortable bed then gathered his things and placed his hat back on before going to the door. 

Pulling open the door, he found Impa standing with her back towards the door, turning only when she heard him step out. 

"Sleep well?"

"Hardly." Link muttered. Adjusting his hat a bit more before pulling the door close.

"Well I hope you are at least ready for the court."

"I expect the same reaction as the King. I tell nothing but the truth, I just hope that with the King, it will be enough to convince them."

Impa nodded then turned, beckoning for him to follow as they began going down the long hallways. They walked for a good few minutes before turning into the hall that led to the throne room, but they turned off into another hall just before getting to the throne room. This led to a smaller set of doors, but as Impa pulled open the doors the King was standing there in front of them.

"Link, I would like to meet with you. Will you come to my study after we have concluded this meeting?" The King asked, giving a more royal tone than before.

Link felt himself grow a little nervous with this question, unsure of what the King of Hyrule wanted from him. He couldn't exactly refuse so he nodded. "Yes Sir, I can."

The older man nodded, then he turned and the three entered the council room. There was a larger round table placed in the center of the room with 10 chairs. The King made his way to his chair at the far end of the table while Impa took the chair opposite from him. The Princess was seated to the right of her Father with an empty chair next to her. There was only one other chair that remained empty that was seated between two older gentlemen.

The council members turned and stared at him, giving him disapproving looks while whispering among each other. These people already annoyed him, more than what he thought, even if he expected them to be stuck up nobles.

Zelda seemed to have noticed and caught Link's attention as she beckoned him towards her, gesturing towards the chair next to her. As he came to sit next to her, she began talking with him, as they were still waiting for the last member to arrive. She told him about the ministers of the council. There was her Father, Impa, Edward, Alexander, Adam, Aaron, Christopher, and Jackson. Jackson was the one who hadn't arrived yet. Though Zelda whispered to Link that she didn't really care for Adam, Jackson and Edward, nor did they approve fully of her. They wanted a Prince to inherit the Kingdom, as they have made clear in the past, even if Zelda was a child still.

The two children talked up until Jackson had finally arrived. He looked younger than most of the other members, keeping his face clean shaven and short brown hair pulled back. He apologized for his tardiness before taking the empty seat on the other side of the table.

The King waited for Jackson to settle before bringing the room's attention to him. "I apologize for this meeting being called on such short notice. I am sure you are wondering why I have brought my daughter and this child, Link, here with me today." The members just glanced to each other before looking back towards him.

Adam, the Minister of the Treasury, spoke up, "Yes, explain why a village boy is here at a council meeting, one you called abruptly." He stated, annoyance clear in his voice. He was a more chubby than the others. His dark hair fading to grey with age and slicked back. His eyes bore into Link's, judging every bit of him, though Link expected this. Zelda warned him that Adam was especially quick to judge, and unlike the others, he was upfront about it.

"He had brought something to my attention, this matter concerns the welfare of our kingdom and he is of importance--"

"This boy is important to Hyrule? That's ridiculous!" Edward laughed. "A mare village boy could not be anything important to the whole kingdom." A couple other member nodded their agreement while the others just waited for an explanation.

Link stared at him, these men couldn't even listen to reasons before they started arguing. He went to say something but Zelda stopped him, shaking her head as her father continued.

"If you will listen without interrupting me, I will explain." The King said firmly to which they stopped and looked back to him. "Link here claims to be the Hero of Legend, as impossible as this claim sounds he came to my daughter and I last night with his tale and what he has a piece of the Golden Power to--"

"You want us to believe that this boy here is the Hero of Legend? He is a child, not even close to being a man. He isn't even old enough to even know how to fight." Adam argued.

"Stop interrupting me!" The King warned again, quieting the man. "He has come to me to warn me about Ganondorf and what he will do to Hyrule. My daughter agreed to banish him back to the Gerudo desert, never to enter Hyrule again."

"He has done nothing wrong. We will have nothing to sentence him with." It was Jackson who spoke up this time, stroking his chin though he lacked facial hair.

"How about plotting against the royal family?" Link interrupted. "He is and that will surely be enough to get him back to the desert."

"We do not know that he is plotting against the royal family."Jackson doubted.

"Even if you do not know anything that he has done as of yet, he knows what he has done."

"And what exactly has he done?" 

"He cursed and killed the Great Deku Tree. He has also endangered both the Zora and Goron tribes. Those will be enough reason to banish him." Link told them, getting skeptical looks among the ministers.

"How would a boy like you know what has happened to the Zora and Gorons?" Adam scoffed, irritating the young hero.

"I have probably seen more of this Kingdom than all of you have in your lives!" Link exclaimed, standing up from his chair, catching them all by surprise. "I have seen every foot of this Kingdom from the labyrinth of the Lost Woods, to the pits of Death Mountain and the deep depths of Hylia Lake! I have even been swallowed by Lord Jabu-Jabu and saved him and the Zora Princess, Ruto, in the process. I slayed both Lord Dodongo and the possessed dragon Volvagia to save Chief Darunia and the rest of the Gorons. I've snuck around the Gerudo fortress and been thrown into the Gerudo prison. I know of Impa and the nearly extinct Sheikah tribe. You can ask me anything about Hyrule and I will most likely be able to answer it." He told them angrily,"And stop calling me a boy! I have traveled through time on multiple different occasions in order to save this Kingdom. You continue to call me a boy and doubt me even before I can say anything or before His Majesty has time to explain!" He growled, then settled down slightly, lowering his voice as the room stared at him. 

"The Goddesses have cursed me with this fate of being the Hero and that is the sole reason of why I am here in front of you right now." He sighed, glancing to Zelda who sat next to him, who gave him a sympathetic look. He looked back up, "I have seen Hyrule when Ganondorf overthrew and ruled over it…Those horrendous monsters that patrolled every village and ran amok in the fields of Hyrule while Castletown was filled with Redeads, their petrifying screams heard from even the Temple of Time…" Link paused, leaving the room in silence before he continued. "I do not come to you unaware of what is going on within Hyrule, as I have dealt with these problems firsthand. I come to you now to only try to stop that man from taking over Hyrule once again."

The Hero finally sat back down, having vented out his anger. "He has already caused harm to the tribes of Hyrule, even before I came here, and they will tell you the same if you ask them. All that I am asking is that Ganondorf be sent back to Gerudo Desert."  
The council members looked between one another, then to the King before one finally spoke up, Alexander as Link was told, "You just want us to send Ganondorf back then?"  
Link nodded, "Yes, just get him out of Hyrule."  
Alexander thought for a moment, "We will have to request reports from the Zora and the Gorons. If what you say is true and he has harmed them in some way, then that would be enough to send him out of Hyrule. It'll be a couple days before these reports get back, until then there is not much we can do with Ganondorf." He explained.  
Link hesitated for a moment but nodded nonetheless, "Alright, if that is what it takes."

The members talked among themselves while Link glanced to the Princess beside him. She held his gaze for a long moment before Link turned back as the King cleared his throat, quieting the room once more. 

"We will meet once again when the reports get back. We will decide what to do with Ganondorf then, until then we will have him under surveillance if he decides to do something." The King declared, getting nods from the majority of the others. "Now you are dismissed."

After he said that the six ministers got up and excused themselves. His Majesty then turned to Impa, "Send messages to the Zora and the Gorons, we need to know what Ganondorf has done." Impa dipped her head and left through the door.

"Follow me Link."

The young hero tensed as the King got up and went to the door. He turned to Zelda who gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged, "He wanted to talk to me." He told her, then excused himself before turning and catching up to the king as he waited.


	4. The Past

A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last three mainly because I had to cut it off where I did since this chapter was originally the ending of the last chapter, but with this rewrite the previous chapter was getting a bit long so I decided to just do the King's meeting by itself. Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Link followed the King of Hyrule through the castle, turning corners and going up some stairs, while ignoring the stares of the castle staff. It took only a few minutes before the two arrived at a larger door, which Link assumed was the King's study. 

They entered and Link stared in awe at the large room. One wall was lined with bookshelves, same as the wall parallel to it, both were filled full of books. There was a large wood desk, intricately engraved, pressed against the far wall with a large window looking out to a section of the castle garden. The chair was engraved similar to the desk with a triforce engraved at the top. Hanging from the ceiling next to the window was a large marble queen pothos plant, having grown a good size while a smaller spider plant sat on his desk. The entire room gave a very tranquil atmosphere.

Link stopped himself from admiring the room as he heard the King's low chuckle. He stopped in the middle of the room as the King sat down at his chair and turned to look at him.

"Link, I have been wondering something since you were introduced to me last night."

"What would that be Your Majesty?"

"Do you know anything about your family?"

The young forgotten hero was surprised by the question. He thought for a moment. "Well I don't remember any of them. I grew up in the Lost Woods with the Kokiri and the Great Deku tree." Link shook his head. "Though the Deku Tree Sprout did tell me that my mother fled to the Lost Woods from the war years ago. It said she was gravely injured and died shortly after entrusting me to the Great Deku Tree. The Sage of Light also told me that my family were guardians for the royal family and that my father was a captain but was later killed in battle." He told him, that was all he knew about his family, he wasn't old enough to remember anything personal, he could only say what others told him of his family.

The King brought his hand up and stroked his long beard. There was a long silence, to which Link grew unbearably uncomfortable, questioning what exactly he was thinking so hard about. After what felt like eternity to the young hero, the King finally cleared his throat, slightly easing the silence. 

"So I believe I have this right." He murmured, turning to go searching through his drawer. After a minute he pulled out a wrapped box it looked like. Unwrapping it, he pulled out a picture with an engraved wooden frame. The picture showed a younger King standing with a young blonde toddler standing shyly next to him, who Link could only assume was Zelda.

There were two other adults in the picture, a male who looked to be a royal knight, holding his helmet under his right arm and his left hand laying on the shoulder of the blonde lady sitting in a chair next to him. She held a small infant in her arms with a small tuft of blonde hair on the top of their head.

"Who are these other three Your Majesty?" Link questioned, looking closely at the family of three. 

"Many years ago I had a friend, he and I were very close. He helped me whenever he could and was there when my wife died. Over 10 years ago my friend and his wife had a son, nearly a year after my daughter was born. Zelda instantly adored the infant, and the two grew quite close, playing with him whenever she could when he got a little more mobile. Even I had grown to like the baby."  
The King took the photo back to look at it once again, smiling faintly.

"However, at that time Hyrule was plagued by war. My friend was a knight and captain of the royal guard while his wife was the current head of the guardian family of the royal family. Because of their status and their fears, they entrusted me with their son if anything were to happen to them."

"Unfortunately, my friend did not survive the war, having been killed during the attack on the castle…" The King stopped for a second before continuing. "Before he was killed, he told me that he planned to escort his family to the Kokiri Woods to be safe from the war. They were unable to do so before he was struck down before me. I never knew of his wife's fate, I figured she had been killed that night, along with their son.. However, looking at you and after hearing what you have been told of your family, I am certain that you are their son." He finished, leaving the room in silence.

Link took a moment to process what the King just told him. Though he had been told a couple things about his family, so it didn't come as much of a shock. But he didn't expect to be told by the King and to have learned that the King was actually close to his father. Even if it came from the King, Link had to confirm it himself, and he knew how. "I wish to take a little time to think it over. I also have somewhere I now need to go. If that is alright with you Your Majesty."

The King nodded, "I understand that this is a lot to take in, but I felt that I had to tell you." He explained. "You are allowed to do as you please. I will inform the guards and castle staff that you are free to come and go as you like."

The young hero dipped his head, "Then if that is all, I will take my leave. Have a good day Your Majesty." Link turned around and left the King's study, not taking another look back as he pulled the door shut then turned to walk back down the hallway.

He continued to get looks from those he passed as he navigated the large castle, but he didn't care about them right now. When he came to the ground floor of the castle he found one of the council members, Jackson if he remembered correctly, walking down the hall with a boy who looked to be around the same age as Zelda and himself.

"Oh it's the village boy who thinks he is so important." The young adolescent scoffed, stopping Link on his way. 

Link mentally stopped himself from forcing his way through the arrogant child, instead he took a breath and stood straight. "I wish to get by."

"You think you can just go around the castle freely?" The boy growled, stepping into his way as Link tried to go around.

"Yes and-" Link stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing up to find Impa beside him.

"By the King's order he can come and go as he pleases, so if you would continue on with your son Jackson." The Sheikah told the man, holding a firm expression as the councilmember let out an irritated sigh then he beckoned his son forward down the hall, leaving Impa and Link to themselves.

"Thank you Impa."

"You're welcome. That was James, the son of Jackson. Not the greatest character in my opinion."

"I agree, however if you would excuse me Impa, I need to go somewhere. I'll be back after a short while."

"Alright then, travel safely."

Link nodded, watching as she excused herself then turned to leave, walking swiftly in the other direction. He continued on his way out of the castle, having no other interruptions


	5. Rauru and Lon Lon Ranch

A/N: It's a little awkward for how it's written at the beginning, but getting better. This chapter also ended up being quite long compared to usual since I decided against splitting it in half; might not be too long compared to other writers, but this is much better than my original version of this story. I may get to writing longer chapters one day but I hope you enjoy.

"Where are you going?"

Link heard a familiar voice call to him as he came to the castle gates. Turning to find the Princess standing a short way away from him, walking towards him.

"I am heading to the Temple Of Time Your Highness." Link told her, debating on telling her what her Father talked to him about.

"If that is the case, would you allow me to accompany you? I grow bored of the Castle and wish to go out. It'll be fun, even if it is just to the Temple."

"Are you sure?"

"Certain, princess life is boring. I would love to get out for a little." Zelda smiled, pulling her head wrap down then pulled her hair back into a short ponytail.

"Well I suppose I can not deny you if you insist." Link shrugged, but he showed no resistance, not going to deny the company, especially from the princess.

"So why are you wanting to go to the Temple?" The Princess questioned, walking alongside the boy as they made their way down the main road into the town.

"Your Father told me something and I need to clarify it with the only person that I know can."

"What did my father tell you? And this person that apparently knows will be at the temple? It is mostly left empty except for the occasional passerby wishing to pray."

"I met with Rauru, the Sage of Light, there and he had once told me a little of my family. I am hoping that he will be there again so I can talk to him." Link explained. He didn't really know if he would be there, but it was somewhere to start and he had the medallion of Light so Rauru should come to him.

Soon they arrived at the large Temple, to which Link pulled open one of the large doors, allowing the Princess in before closing them behind him. Though Zelda had been there a couple times before, it was still beautiful to see. The sunlight shone gently through the paned glass window above and the surrounding windows that lined the upper walls. 

As they came into the larger open room where the Pedestal Of Time stood on the far side in front of the Door of Time, now free from the three Spiritual Stones, having been returned to their rightful owners. 

Zelda remained at the door as she watched Link walk out and up onto the triforce in the center of the room. He fiddled with his adventure pouches, pushing aside the masks on his belt to get to another pouch before pulling out a yellow medallion, holding it with both hands and closing his eyes.

She watched him, perplexed by his actions, but nothing seemed to happen as he stood in the center. Soon she spun to a hoot of an owl that sounded behind her, then the sound of flapping wings brought her back around to see an unusually large brown owl flying in front of the young boy before landing silently on the tiled floor.

"Rauru, is that you?" Link questioned, lowering his arms.

"Indeed, I am Rauru. I am forced to take on this form to enter the physical world. Now what are you calling me for?" The owl hooted, tilting his head.

Link nodded, getting right to the point. "I met with the King earlier and he was telling me that he was pretty sure of who I am and of my family, and that my father was close to the King. Also that I was originally entrusted with the King until my mother brought me to the forest. All that I know lined up with the King's story. Was that all true?" He asked, fairly certain the Sage would know all about his past.

Kaepora stared at him for a long minute before tilting his head back, "Yes the King is correct in his assumption. You would have been a very accomplished royal knight with a loving wife and a family of your own, holding up your family's reputation. But your destiny was drastically thrown off track when your home and the castle was attacked as your fate had already been sealed by the Goddesses." He hooted in reply.

"The Goddesses cursed me with this fate." Link muttered, glancing to the triforce mark on the back of his hand then looked back up to the owl. "Then I will believe the King and what he told me. I have no choice but to accept what the Goddesses plan for me. However Rauru, I know Zelda and Impa don't remember my quest, but is that the same for the rest of Hyrule?" 

"Yes, no one has their memories of that time, you and I are the only ones to remember."

"Do you know of any way to return the Sage's memories?"

Kaepora thought for a minute, "Hmm… No unfortunately, Princess Zelda's magic was powerful and with the help of the Ocarina of Time, there is little I can do to restore their memories." He glanced at the Princess standing at the doors, who just stared at them curiously. "Perhaps you will be able to find a way to give them back their lost memories as you go forward."

The boy sighed, "Well I guess that's all I need Rauru, you can return to the Temple of Light now, thank you." Link dipped his head slightly then turned away, walking back to the Princess.

Zelda watched the owl as he began to dissolve into light, seemingly fading into the sunlight that shone through the windows above. She stared in awe at the now empty space where the brown owl just was.

"Your Highness?"

Link's voice brought her back, looking down to him beside her. "What was with that owl?" She questioned.

"Kaepora? He is the Sage of Light, but he has to be in that owl form when he comes to this world since he doesn't actually have a physical form." He led her out of the room.

"Did he tell you what you wanted to know?"

Link sighed, looking down to the triforce on his hand. "Yes, he confirmed what your father told me. He also told me that my life would have been much different without the Goddesses' plan."

He looked to withdraw into his thoughts, staring at his hand for a minute. Zelda stared at him before glancing to her own triforce on her hand. She went to put her hand on his shoulder but he stepped away from her and towards the front doors of the Temple. He then pushed open one of the doors, gesturing for her to go through.

"Well uh.. Are we going back to the castle now?" She asked, blinking as she stepped back out into the sunlight.

"I was going to go to Lon Lon Ranch while we were waiting for those reports to come in. I want to go see Epona, my horse through my adventure, " He took her back into Castletown. "I need to bring you back to the castle first."

"I'm coming." She chimed in, stopping as they came into the center of town.

"What?"

"I want to come with you to the ranch." Zelda clarified, though Link gave her a questioning look.

"Your Highness, that is not somewhere you should be wandering to. That is also quite a long walk for a princess."

"Don't give me the princess chat, I am going with you." She insisted.

"But your father would surely be angry with me if I brought you there."

"He doesn't need to know, for all he knows I'll still be in the castle. Now come on," she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the center until he pulled himself and walked alongside her.

"It's a long walk, your high-" he began, quickly getting cut off as the blonde princess shot him a glare.

"I'm not a baby Link, I can handle a walk." She huffed, crossing her arms for a little bit as she walked.

A small smile appeared on the boy's face, deciding not to argue with her as he was already aware of her stubbornness. "Fine, I suppose you can come with me, but tell me if you need a break or anything." He told her as they walked through town, soon leaving the walled town and heading out into Hyrule field.

The two triforce bearers walked along the path that would lead to the ranch, the Princess happily walking alongside the forgotten hero as she chatted on and on about random things about her life. Link kept mostly to himself, but enjoyed the energetic girl's company, just as he always did, she had plenty of stories to tell of her escaping the castle or of her messing with the councilmembers in whichever way she could. Link's adventure as the Hero of Time didn't get brought up too many times; he would answer her questions honestly but didn't want to get into much detail as she didn't any of it, and Zelda seemed to pick up on his reluctance as she just moved onto castle life and other things.

After nearly an hour of walking they finally came to the base of the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. The whinnies of horses could be heard from where they stood. Link led Zelda up the hill and soon they came to the house and the barn up top, but Link continued past and headed out to the large paddock, only stopping at the large metal gates. His gaze soon fell upon the red haired girl near the center, her voice filling the air of the ranch as she sang a beautiful song.

He smiled at the sight of the girl, but then turned his gaze to the little silver bay filly running and jumping excitedly around before finally coming to the young farm girl, rubbing her head against the girl's extended hand.

Zelda watched as the forest boy walked into the large pen, scolding herself as she saw him reach back and pull out the blue ocarina, she had forgotten to get that back from him and she hoped her father hadn't noticed the missing heirloom. Soon those thoughts were pushed from her mind once he began to play the song in tune with the girl's singing. This surprised the young farm girl, and the young filly as well it seemed. A couple seconds passed before the filly let out a whinny and happily trotted up to Link, but he continued to play, and the girl was quick to join back in to the song.

Only when they finished did Zelda walk towards Link, the farm girl doing the same, as he stroked the little horse's cheeks.

"Do you remember me Epona?" He asked, smiling as the horse gave a happy neigh in response, wrapping her head over his shoulder, so he assumed she did remember him, which lifted his spirits a little with being sent back to this time.

"How do you know that song?" The farm girl asked, examining Link's features, though not recognizing him at all.

"You taught me, though you don't remember that. However it seems like Epona remembers me." He told her, running his hands over the horse's nose before turning to the farm girl.

She gave him a cautious look, "I'm sure I would remember if I taught anyone that song."

"No." He muttered, "No one in Hyrule remembers that time, and they forgot everything about me as wel, even my closest friends." He sighed.

Zelda watched him sympathetically, though she did not remember this war or all she did during it, she felt sorry for causing Link such distress. Even if she didn't remember, she knew she was the one who sent him back while, intentionally or unintentionally, sealing everyone's memories in the process. But before either girl could say anything he was back to normal as the filly nudged her nose against him.

"I do know you though Malon. You are the daughter of Talon, and you decided to help out here at the ranch after your Mother passed away, and Epona's song was also your mother's"

Malon stared at him for a second, surprised by the fact he knew quite a lot about her. "How do you know all that?"

Zelda smiled, knowing she had a similar reaction to Link's claims when he came to her out of nowhere.

"As I told you, you have forgotten me, same as the rest of Hyrule." He explained, turning back to Zelda, "Well I just wanted to check on Epona, so do you wish to return to the castle now Your Highness?"

"Your Highness?" Malon started, turning to face the blonde Princess. "Are you Princess Zelda?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I have the white stallion that the King had requested for you. We have been busy and haven't been able to deliver him to the castle, would you bring him back with you? I can have him geared up for you."

Zelda glanced to Link who just shrugged then she nodded to Malon who then hurried off towards the barn. It was a short while before the barn doors finally came open, the young farm girl walking out with the pure white stallion walking alongside her. He was adorned with royal purple and golden gear with gold chains hanging over his hind end.

"Oh, well he is beautiful. I did not know my father requested a horse, when was he requested?" She asked as Malon lead him up to them, she let the horse sniff her extended hand before rubbing his nose.

"Hmm… I suppose it would have been a couple weeks now. This one here was nearly the right age and he is properly trained. He's able to be ridden now, would you like to?"

"Oh well I don't know how to, I haven't had lessons yet." Zelda shook her head, but Link stepped forward, taking the white stallion by his lead rope.

"Well then Your Highness, I will control him, if you will allow me to ride with you. It will be quicker to get back to the castle." 

"That'll work fine, I trust you." She smiled, one which Link returned. Malon set them up and watched as Link got himself up onto the white stallion. 

An unhappy snort caught his attention, looking over to see Epona impatiently pawing the dirt and rearing her head a bit right next to him. "I can't take you with me Epona, you are not my horse now. You will have to wait until I am able to get you, and in a more legal way than we had to before." He told her, whispering the last part before rubbing the filly's nose.

"Well do we want to return now Your Highness?" He offered her his hand, which she took gratefully then he pulled her up in front of him, waiting as she settled as comfortably as she could. "See you later Malon, thank you for the stallion." Link grabbed the reins, pulling to the side before clicking his tongue and tapping his heels, coaxing the horse forward. 

They strolled out of the ranch and began their way back to the castle. Deciding to stop for a little bit to enjoy the green fields in the sun, eventually deciding to sit beneath one of the few trees of the field and enjoy the rest of the day. The Princess eventually tried to get Link to play a game with her, though he wasn't thrilled about playing children's games. After several minutes of insisting and reminding him he was a child as well did she finally get him up to play a game of tag and other games Zelda couldn't do within the castle.

As it grew later in the day they eventually decided to stop and head back before it got any later. They rode into CastleTown, oblivious to the watchful gaze from the alley shadows as they trotted through town. Once they past through the Castle gates Zelda directed him on where to bring the stallion, Link brought him to a stable, letting Zelda down before hitching the horse and catching up to the Princess asked a guard to take care of the white horse. They both then walked back into the castle, Link escorting the Princess up to her room.

There was a long silence before Zelda spoke up, breaking that silence. "Do you really believe that exiling Ganondorf will keep Hyrule safe?"

Link thought over the question for a moment. "Hyrule's fate will always be unsure, but I believe that exiling him back to the desert before he can acquire the Triforce is the right thing and the best option to try to prevent him from ruling over Hyrule again." He told her firmly, "I only wish you could remember those years of his reign so you could truly believe what I am telling you." He sighed, knowing it would make everything easier if she could regain her memories from the forgotten timeline. 

"I do believe you Link," Zelda quickly chimed in firmly, she looked at him seriously. 

He smiled slightly, "Either way, none of us are wrong; you are not wrong for telling your father to exile Ganondorf." He then dipped his head, glancing to a nearby window. "Well you probably need to go and sleep now Your Highness, have a good rest. I will probably see you tomorrow."

"Yes I suppose so, thank you for today Link." Zelda nodded, taking a moment before closing her door.

The young hero watched her door for a couple seconds then turned, heading down the hall to where he was staying within the castle. As he came up to his room, he felt the sensation of someone watching him. He swiftly spun around, scanning up and down the castle hallway. Finding nothing suspicious, he turned back to the door and quickly entered and pulled his door close. Taking a minute before walking over and flopping onto the bed, staring at the roof until sleep claimed him, dragging him once again into a dreamless rest.


	6. Ganondorf

A/N: After this chapter updates will be a bit slower as my motivation is slowing down as well. Though I still have quite a bit to rewrite before I get to where I couldn't write anymore last time, I'm still hoping to be able to continue beyond that with this. Once I get internet and can use my computer to write rather than my phone, it'll probably be quicker to do chapters.

I am also trying to speed things up a little through the beginning as it was long in the original, so this chapter especially of the rewrite got messed up a little.

Ch. 6 Ganondorf

The following days went by slowly as the castle awaited the reports from the Goron and Zora tribes; the Kokiri were secretive and had no real leader, nor could anyone get to them so there were no reports from the forest tribe, they only had Link's claims which would hold no value in the court. Ganondorf was charged and prevented from leaving the castle until they had the information. Once the reports did come in, the Gerudo man was then arrested and brought to the castle's dungeons, and his trial began the following days.

Most days Link and Zelda were not allowed to take part in the courtroom so they spent whatever time with each other, which her father didn't seem to mind.

Though as the time went on, Link continued to feel like he was being watched, to which he explained to the young princess but she couldn't think of any reason someone would try to watch him, beyond the nobles finding a normal kid running around. She told him just try to see what they look like if he was really being watched by someone so she could help more; he did eventually catch a glimpse, but not much more than some short brown hair before they would disappear as quickly as he saw them, obviously the person knew their way around the castle well.

Even with the watchful gaze of this mysterious stalker, Link's time with Zelda wasn't affected much, her unyielding innocence reminding him that he could be a child again. Though he made sure not to stay idly by within the castle: taking a few more trips to Lon Lon Ranch with the Princess tagging along or wandering the Hyrule field slaying what few monsters appeared to keep the fields safe. Soon however, the day for Ganondorf's final trial day was decided and came up on the Hero faster than he expected.

Once the day came for Ganondorf's sentencing, Link awoke to Impa knocking on his door. They then walked down to have breakfast which Zelda met them on the way. They spoke little as they ate before heading to the courtroom.

The King sat at the far end behind a larger desk with the council members split on either side of him. Link and Zelda stood on the side with Impa, standing beside her. Soon two guards brought in Ganondorf, sitting him down at one of the front tables, his hands and feet bound with chains.

The King soon called for silence, clearing his throat as the room quieted down. "Ganondorf Dragmire, after thorough investigation from the Zora and Goron tribes and witness accounts. We have decided on banishing you from Hyrule, returning you to the Gerudo desert with charges of conspiracy against the royal family and attempting to acquire the sacred golden power." The King declared, his voice firm and clear.

Ganondorf growled, He made sure no one would be able to track anything back to him, he told no one of his plans, there could be no witnesses for anything he did. Soon a young boy's gaze caught his attention, he stood close to the Princess and glared at him with the most intense glare that he had ever seen from a child. That boy must have been the one, the one he swore he knew, as if from a long forgotten dream. 

"You, it was you, wasn't it boy?" He yelled, "It must have been you, you came here just to ruin my plans!" He got up from his chair, coming towards Link before the guards got ahold of him.

Link didn't even flinch, just continuing to glare at him, holding that tension and refusing to give him any sort of response. 

"Take him out of here and send him back to the desert." The King ordered, the guards that held the Gerudo nodded then pulled back on him, beginning to drag him out of the room.

Link watched as the man pulled against the chains, putting a lot of strain on the metal chains. He swiftly forced the Princess behind him as one of the chains binding Ganondorf's hands snapped and he took the slight give from the guards to charge towards the children. More guards jumped in to restrain him, pulling him gradually back from them.

"Take this man out of here and send him back to the desert." The King ordered the guards that held the Gerudo man. They nodded then pulled back on the chains, fighting to secure more chains on him before starting to pull him out of the room.

"Curse you boy..! Curse you and all of Hyrule!" Ganondorf bellowed, tearing at the chains to no avail. He was forced back, but he stepped forward, his eyes boring into Link's with pure hatred. "You haven't seen the last of me boy."

Link returned the glare, though his words felt more like a promise than just a threat. He didn't doubt he would meet that man again in the future, but as long as he stopped him right now, it was fine. 

Everyone watched as the Gerudo King was dragged out of the room, leaving the room in silence as one of the guards closed the door once Ganondorf was out. A moment of silence followed before the King broke it as he cleared his throat once more, bringing everyone's attention back onto him.

"This trial is concluded, you may all leave now." He dismissed the council members, watching as they started to collect themselves and leave the room. He then stopped Zelda and Link before they could leave. "The arrangements to send Ganondorf to Gerudo desert will be made within the next couple days and he will be escorted back shortly after."

Zelda nodded, "Alright Father, but I will excuse myself now, I need to check something." She murmured then turned to Link beside her. "Link would you meet me at the Royal stables in a little while?"

Link gave her a questioning look but nodded nonetheless. "Yes I can, but what for Your Highness?"

"I want to show you something outside."

"And what would that be?" Link asked, but she just gave him a smile before turning and leaving him with her father. He wondered what she was wanting to show him, but couldn't think much of it as the King caught his attention.

"Link, may I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it Your Majesty?"

"I wish for you to protect my daughter. Impa protects her well, but with her being part of the council, she is not always able to stay by her side. I believe that you are fully capable of protecting her, and I am sure she wouldn't mind that it's you." The King told him.

Link paused, though he wouldn't mind doing it. "I don't have a choice if you ask, however Your Majesty I had originally wished to leave once Ganondorf was dealt with."

"I do not wish to bind you here, if you wish to leave you can. Just while you are here I would be relieved to have you by her side. Unfortunately, I will not remain by her side forever. If you do leave I just wish for you to return to her side safely once again." He replied, his voice sounding almost saddened.

"Then I will protect her until then. Though is there something bothering you Your Majesty?"

"Nothing too important." He turned his gaze to where his daughter just left. "I know she believes I do not care, even if we drift apart. I still care for my daughter and wish for her safety. I realize now that it was wrong for how I treated her for so long, but it is too late to fix anything now and there is little I can do." He sighed turning back to the young boy. "Well I am going to go back to my study to finish a document. I am sure my daughter has something good to show you so you shouldn't keep her waiting, sometimes she is quite impatient." He gave a small smile before excusing himself and taking his leave from the room.

Link soon left the room as well, following the hall up until he turned left into another hall that eventually led into the large open room at the entrance of the castle. Though as he came to the front doors the boy he learned was James walked in through, stopping in front of him. He was slightly taller than Link and wore a deep blue tailcoat with a black vest underneath along with black pants. His hair was about chin length, pulled back and parted to the left side.

"Oh look, it is the poor forgotten village boy. What stories do you have to tell of your adventures now?" He mocked, giving a short laugh.

"I am not as humble as you may think." Link muttered, keeping himself in check as best he could. "And even if I wished to tell you anything of my quest, you lack the ability to even comprehend anything beyond your world of luxury and ignorance." He countered, gaining a shocked expression from the boy which quickly turned to rage as Link swiftly passed by him, grasping the handles to the castle doors.

"You are just a self-proclaimed hero spouting nonsense! You don't know anything about Hyrule, just speaking lies to gain the King's and her Highness' favor!"

Link's ear twitched, stopping abruptly, barely hesitating to pivot back around and grabbing the boy by his shirt collar, yanking him up to his face. "I am not a self-proclaimed hero! If you had seen even a glimpse of the Hyrule I lived in you would have nightmares for the rest of your life, pretty boy!" He snapped, pushing James back away from him, causing him to fall back and hit the floor. "I don't care who believes me and who doesn't, I know what happened, and if I could, i would throw you into that Hyrule just to prove you wrong."

James sat up from the floor, glaring at the blonde in front of him. "The King and her Highness are fools for believing in such a crazy idiot." He growled.

Link let out a low chuckle, crouching beside the brown haired boy. "I could easily silence anyone who threatens the royal family." He smirked, standing back up as he stopped himself from continuing. "I am her Highness' personal guard now, so said His Majesty the King." He turned and left the boy on the floor, having no time to deal with that arrogant child. He couldn't quite place why he snapped, he felt something darker rise within himself just then, having to mentally stop himself from doing anything more to James.

He took a deep breath before pulling open the door and leaving the castle. After his eyes adjusted he scanned the area before making his way to the left side of the castle to where the stables were. He soon found the Princess standing at the stables grooming her white stallion she had received from Malon.

"Your Highness, what is it that you wanted to show me?" Link asked as he walked up to the young princess.

Zelda stopped, a smile creeping onto her face as she turned around to meet his eyes, she put down her brush then beckoned him to follow. "Something you'll like, come over here." She turned and went down farther along the stables leaving the white stallion in the stablehand's care. The two walked past a few other stalls holding different horses. She then pointed to the last stall, "That one there."

Link questioned what she meant until he heard a familiar whinny from the last stall she pointed at. He eagerly ran down to the front of the stall and looked in. There she was, the young filly who stayed by his side throughout his adventure. "Epona!" He called enthusiastically, hurrying to pull open the stall and run up to the horse, wrapping his arms around her neck as she let out a happy neigh. After a couple seconds he pulled back, running his hand over her cheek before turning back to the Princess. "You got Epona for me?"

She smiled, nodding, "I have been wanting to give you something as thanks, but didn't know what. After seeing your relationship with her the last few days, I knew what would be good. So I went to my father and asked him about it, I also went and persuaded Malon." She explained, stepping into the entrance way to the stall. "Do you like your-" She cut off abruptly as Link suddenly ran up and brought her into a tight embrace, almost pushing them to the ground.

"Thank you Zelda."

Being hugged then called only by her name surprised her, though she didn't mind and was glad there was no one usually in the stables to see the two of them. He soon pulled away and quickly returned his gaze to the young filly who stood munching on the hay at the side of her stall.

He rubbed his neck, "I really appreciate it Your Highness, I've missed her." Link walked back to Epona, gently petting her neck. "It is nice to have someone around who remembers, even if it is a horse." He paused. "It started feeling like it was all just a nightmare with no one being able to remember, that I was just imagining it." 

Zelda has watched him these last few weeks, she could have guessed that he felt that way as he kept growing distant. Even if he tried to hide it, she knew his eyes showed his true feelings when he looked at her, seemingly pleading for her to remember.

She sighed and stepped up to him, taking him by surprise as she took his hands firmly, staring right into his eyes. "Even if I don't remember, I believe you," She assured him, but then lifted his hands to examine them closer. "And these scars give me all the proof I need."

Link stared at her for a long moment before she continued. "I wish there was a way for me to remember, so you wouldn't feel so alone."

"If there is a way, I'll find it eventually, though I don't know if I want you to remember it all." He pulled his hands from her grasp.

"But you said you wanted others to remember?"

"Yes, so I know I'm not imagining it, but with you.. You were awake and fighting the entire 7 years that I slept. I don't know what horrors you experienced, all the people who died. I want you to remember, but I also don't want you to. It's just complicated.." He trailed off, turning his attention back onto his horse. 

Zelda took his hand, bringing his eyes back on her. "If there is a way, I want to remember what happened and I want to remember you."

There was a long silence before Link pulled away from her. "Well Your Highness, I appreciate this gift, but I think you should get back to your daily schedule."

Zelda stepped back, a slight blush on her cheeks. "What will you do now? Are you going to stay with Epona?"

"I actually have to stay with you and protect you, as what your father told me..Well at least for now."

"Really? I told my father I would be fine by myself." She huffed crossing her arms, "But I suppose if it's from my father, none of the nobles can complain. Though why would he choose you? You are too youn--"

"Your Highness.." Link warned.  
"Physically not mentally!" She quickly corrected herself, " Either way, I couldn't imagine my Father allowing you to do that, he is quite strict."

"Well he did, so now I can stay by you."

"I suppose I don't have a choice then." Zelda shrugged, "But I am sure you want to spend some time with Epona, so you can stay here. I am going to go get myself some lunch." She hesitated, averting her eyes for a moment. "You are welcome to come along when you are done." She told him, though he couldn't miss the hint of sorrow in her voice.

The blonde boy just nodded a response then watched the Princess leave before turning back to his companion, rubbing her nose.

Zelda made her way to the dining hall, asking the chefs for something before heading to the table, but she turned practically right into someone, who seemed to just appear behind her, causing her to fall back.

"Oh I apologize Your Highness. I have a question for you." 

Zelda looked up to find James standing with his hand extended to her. She reluctantly took it and was pulled back up. She patted herself off before returning her gaze to the council member's son. "What is it James?" She muttered.

"Do you really believe in that lowly village boy?" 

"Yes I do. We have confirmed his claims of what Ganondorf has done, so he has been telling the truth." She told him, though he just stood there a moment, seemingly thinking over something.

"Do you like that boy Your Highness? You seem quite interested in him lately, accompanying him everywhere and such."

His second question caught her off guard, and she couldn't help but notice his tone as he said that, as if mocking her. "No I do not," She answered, shooting him a warning glare. "And do not speak to me in such a tone."

James stepped back, dipping his head slightly. "I meant no offense. I was just wondering, but I will believe you. Now if you excuse me Your Highness." He took a slight bow then turned and walked off, leaving her.

Zelda gave an irritated sigh as she walked to the dining table, taking a seat at the end, waiting patiently for her meal.

It was about 20 minutes before Link left his companion, having been away from the Princess long enough. He looked through the castle, soon finding her still in the dining room, sitting alone at the large table with a glass of water. There were no servants, cooks or even her father. He now understood the sorrow in her voice earlier, she knew there would be no one there. He walked up and took the seat to her left, seeming to surprise the Princess.

"Oh Link, you surprised me. I didn't think you were coming." She turned her eyes to her hands.

"Do you always eat alone, Your Highness?" 

"Not always, but most meals I do. My Father rarely joins me, Impa comes when she can, though that's still not often." She told him, "Do you want something to eat? I can have the servants make you something."

"Well I guess I haven't eaten anything, so I will accept that offer." Link smiled, and she did just that. Soon Link had some food in front of him and he ate while Zelda chatted happily. After lunch he remained at her side, though they didn't have much to do for the rest of that day.


End file.
